


how am i supposed to eat this pizza without my drink?

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: before anyone asks, no, i'm not sorry at all,
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	how am i supposed to eat this pizza without my drink?

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone asks, no, i'm not sorry at all,

_My Dear Mr. Sam Bridges,_

_Once again, ‘tis I, your number one fan and connoisseur of fine dishes, Peter Englert. Once again, I must entrust you with another delivery for – I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now, no? - your wondrous pizza. 🍕_

_Alas, I’ve been out and about all morning in this trying land, dodging all manner of creatures, from the beach and beyond, and I find myself utterly famished. I hope it is not too terribly much of an inconvenience if you could deliver a pie at the end of your travels? It would be an honor if you could also throw in a complimentary beverage of sorts as well, I find myself_ parched _. I’ll leave the specifics up to you – as I know by now that you never fail to deliver. ❤️_

_👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍_

\---

“Are you fucking serious?”

Higgs is kicked back in a rolling chair, string of cheese dripping from his mouth down to the slice of his hand, grinning at him through a bite.

“It’s what the order said, isn’t it?”

Sam folds his arms over his chest and looks at the empty soda bottle on the table. It _was_ a little odd that it would be empty, he’d thought, but he’s just the deliverer. Higgs follows his sight to the bottle and grins, setting the slice of pizza down and picking it up. He holds it out to Sam.

“ _No._ ”

“I’ve seen you lobbing those grenades at BTs, I’m sure it’s all _very_ valuable,” he says, “But you wouldn’t spare even a _drop_ for me?”

Sam drags his hands down his face. Considers running back out the door, grabbing Lou and his backpack that are both waiting in the other room, and running far, far away. Higgs clicks his tongue.

“Honestly. What is the great deliverer to leave something incomplete?”

Sam reconsiders his entire life up until this moment.

Reconsiders again.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“ _Fine._ ”

**👍 +200 likes received from Peter Englert.**

“...”

“Well then?”

Sam smacks the empty soda bottle out of Higg’s hands. Higgs watches it fall with a disappointed look.

“ _Tch._ ”

“You’re absolutely not keeping a bottle of my piss lying around.”

“I was unaware you had any other alternative.”

Sam reconsiders his life choices once again as the words leave his mouth; “Either you just get it right from me, or not at all. Take your pick.”

Higgs _cackles._ Laughs so hard he falls out of the chair. He crawls over to Sam, grabbing his pants leg, eyes watering.

“Fucking really? Mr. Aphenphosmphobia’s gonna stuff his cock in my mouth and piss in me?”

“Higgs. I will fucking walk out the door.”

“No, no,” Higgs says, still giggling. “I...screw it, yeah, go wild.”

He pulls himself up to his knees and looks up at Sam expectantly. Sam reconsiders his whole career choice as he works his dick out of his suit and reaches out to grab Higgs by the cheek. Sam notices Higg’s eyes keep wandering back to his dick, and he smacks him hard across the cheek.

“Get a grip.”

“What? Maybe I’ll ask for a _dessert_ next time.”

Sam answers him by smacking him again, and when Higg’s mouth is open he shoves himself in.

Higgs laughs around him, and Sam thinks briefly he should _probably_ stop to piss more because there is _no fucking way_ Higgs is swallowing all of this, but he shoves the thought down as he lets go in his throat.

The other man makes a choked noise from his spot on his knees, caught a little off-guard, but he feels Higgs swallow around him. He looks down; Higgs still has tears brimming, but he looks up at Sam with one eyebrow raised. Sam grabs him by the hair and shoves him deeper on his cock; Higgs gags, piss dribbling down his chin, and clutches at the front of Sam’s suit.

Higgs actually _moans_ around him, and Sam grips at his scalp tightly in warning. It does absolutely nothing to deter the other man. Sam releases down his throat, and Higgs just. Swallows it all.

When his hands get a bit too far wandering, Sam shoves him off, still pissing, and he manages to nail Higgs straight in the eye. Higgs laughs, a mess now, soaked in his urine, looking far, _far_ too pleased with himself.

“Oh, Sammy _boy,_ ” he says, voice hoarse as Sam shakes his dick off on him for good measure before tucking himself away. “You never fail to please me.”

Higgs pointedly adjusts himself as he pulls himself to his feet, and Sam’s lip curls. Of course the asshole is getting off on it. Face still wet, he takes another bite of pizza, closes his eyes.

“ _Mmm._ ”

“I’m leaving now.”

Higgs waves his hand, swallows his mouthful of pie.

“ _Mmgh._ I’ll be sure to see you again.”

Sam _slams_ the door shut behind him.

\---

_My Dear Mr. Bridges,_

_Thank you ever so much for the pizza. And for the most splendid beverage I have ever had, in all my years. As always, you have my undying thanks. ❤️❤️❤️_

_👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍_


End file.
